thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Erin
Erin is the deuteragonist of Thief, originally an orphan eventually came under the wing of Garrett 'The Master Thief' where the two formed at first a close partnership until eventually going their separate ways. Erin became an Assassin-for-hire. Upon a forced reunion between the two thieves after a failed ritual conducted by The Awakened, Erin becomes infused with the power of 'The Primal' effectively causing The City to become plagued by the sickness known as 'The Gloom'. Her fate leads her former mentor to uncover the truth. Physical Appearance Erin at first is wearing a black corset covering a dark transparent top. She also dons a hood like Garret. She has a tool belt on her waist. She is wearing dark leather skin tight leggings. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Some would say she is donning a goth look. Later on in the game she is wearing white robes/dress and pretty much nothing else. As shes barefoot and is wearing nothing on her head. Personality and Characteristics Erin is a thief acquainted with Garrett. She is naive and impulsive, and relies heavily on tools such as the Claw instead of keeping a backup plan. Her violent tendencies lead her to frequently kill threats instead of knocking them out, which garners Garrett's disapproval. He also implies that she caused trouble for him in the past, reminding her that that is why they stopped being a team. She is apparently an assassin for hire as well as a thief. Skills and Equipment Having learned everything she knows from Garrett, Erin possesses the same skills when it comes to thievery. However, unlike Garrett, she does not carry a bow or blackjack, and the Claw is the only weapon she is ever seen using in-game. Bio Erin is a thief-turned-assassin in her early 20s. She is quick-witted, skillful, artistic and rebellious, and has a deep, private affection and respect for Garrett. Erin came to the city as an 8-year-old orphan stowed aboard a ship from shores unknown. She stole on the streets to get by until she was taken in by an affluent brothel and opium den, the House of Blossoms. Here she worked as a 'petal', sweeping floors and carrying the pipes of the rich and famous. When Erin came of age she was expected to join the ranks of the prostitutes in the establishment but she killed her first unfortunate client and fled to the city streets. This aggressive, reactive way of dealing with her problems has continued into her later years and remains a signature of her personality still. Garrett discovered her on the streets shortly after and began training her as a master thief but Erin continued to kill. In opposition to Garrett's way of thinking this put obvious pressure on the relationship leading to an ugly split. Erin turned back to the underworld for an answer. Now she takes on the darkest and dangerous jobs, the kinds of jobs where killing can be expected. Erin privately considered Garrett as someone she could relate to and trust so her angry disappointment at his perceived abandonment is strong. Background Erin was born in NRy822, however very little is known about her early life regarding her parents or even where she originated from. In NRy830, Erin arrived in The City as a stowaway on board a ship inbound to the docks as an 8-year old orphan. Her early days in The City were spent stealing on the streets in order to survive, until she was eventually found by Madam Xiao-Xiao - the proprietor of the The House of Blossoms and was subsequently taken into the brothel where she was made a 'Petal', sweeping the floors and carrying the pipes belonging to the rich and famous. upon where she acquired the nickname 'Primrose'. It was during her time here that Erin met and befriended Basso, who made regular deliveries of opium. When Erin came of age, she was expected to gain the rank of Blossom and service the needs of her clients. However, during her first 'assignment,' Erin brutally murdered her client using a hairpin, and fled the brothel. On the streets once again, she went back to stealing to survive. She eventually spotted a shadowy man on a rooftop. Using her natural abilities, she snuck up on the cloaked figure and made a grab for his coin purse. However, she was discovered and the man grabbed her wrist. As a natural reaction she bit the masked man's arm and ran, her pursuer letting her go. This was Erin's first meeting with her future mentor, Garrett. With nowhere left to go, Erin sought Basso out and introduced herself once again, this time using her real name. Taking her in and providing her with a temporary home, Basso eventually chose to introduce Erin to one of his 'associates,' thinking the two would do some good for each other. Garrett then climbed through the window, remarking with amusement that they had met previously. Garrett took the girl under his wing, attempting to teach her all the skills he had amassed during his career. Erin was receptive to most of it, learning how to pick marks, infiltrate, and steal with a great proficiency. Initially the relationship went well, but as time went on, friction began to develop between teacher and student. Erin lacked patience, and as a result, began to make careless errors, much to her mentor's chagrin. When the topic of killing would come up, she would openly question Garrett's stance on never taking a life needlessly, resulting in heated and angry arguments between the two. These arguments came to a head one evening while on a job for Basso. While stealing some documents, a guard went unnoticed in the residence. As Garrett inspected what they came to find, the guard found Garrett and moved in to kill him. Before Garrett could react, Erin slit the throat of the guard in front of her mentor. Shocked at how casually she could take a life, Garrett chose to cut all ties with Erin. She didn't see Garrett again until one fateful night years later. Events of Thief Hurt by the perceived betrayal from someone she had once looked up to, Erin set out on her own. She became a proficient thief in her own right, but also worked as an assassin for hire. It was during this time that she invented a mechanical tool she named the Claw, which she used for both mobility and as a weapon against anyone who got in her way. Several years into her career, Erin was commissioned to do a job by Basso to steal a gem known as the Primal Stone from Northcrest Manor. She waited at a meeting place for another thief; a thief that turned out to be her old mentor Garrett. While the two made their way to the manor across the rooftops, she could barely contain her excitement at first, expressing her joy at being reunited with her teacher. Garrett, by contrast, once again began to see her mistakes and made several disappointed remarks about his former pupil. This finally came to a head when Erin once again killed a guard in front of Garrett with her claw. Angered by this, Garrett chastised Erin angrily for her callous action. The old wounds being reopened, Erin became frustrated and hostile with her partner. Killing another guard, Garrett decided to try and limit her ability to take life by stealing her Claw right from her belt without her knowing. Reaching the skylight of Northcrest Manor, the two watched a strange ritual below being conducted, led by Baron Elias Northcrest himself. Spotting the Primal Stone below, Erin moved to steal the object. Garrett refused, deciding to call off the job and walk away due to too many unknown factors making the situation dangerous. Erin, defiant, intended to go forward with the heist until Garrett revealed he had stolen her Claw. As the ritual began below, Erin jumped at Garrett in an attempt to steal her weapon back from him. The Claw was knocked from Garrett's hand onto the center of the skylight, and Erin followed to retrieve it. Just as she reached the center the ritual below let out a burst of energy, causing the glass to shatter and her to fall. Garrett leapt and caught Erin by the wrist. She begged Garrett for the Claw, and her mentor reached for it. As he reached her grip slipped and she plummeted below into the center of the ritual. Hitting the flow of energy, she was suspended in air as energy surged into her. The impact sent out another pulse causing the entire chamber to collapse. Erin became infused with the energy of the Primal from the ritual. By having the Primal inside her, she was tapped directly into the City's population. Her emotional state feeding directly into everyone's subconscious, it slowly began to drive the citizens of the City insane. This insanity became known as the Gloom. Believing he could still use her, Elias Northcrest had her sent to Moira Asylum where he continued to experiment with her while she was heavily sedated. However her prolonged presence in the asylum twisted the minds and bodies of several inmates and doctors at a more rapid rate, finally resulting in a bloody riot in which resulted in several inmates escaping and the asylum abandoned. Erin seemed to disappear here. A year later from the Northcrest Manor, Garrett believed his old apprentice to have died when he awakened from his coma. However, as time went on Garrett began to see visions of his apprentice. These images were in actually Erin reaching out to the Master Thief through his Primal infused eye, attempting to lead him to her. Erin was in fact being held by the leader of the Graven Dawn, Orion. He was in actuality Elias Northcrest's half-brother, Aldous, and was imprisoned at Moira by Northcrest. While there, he eventually found out about Erin presence there and escaped with her during the riots. Knowing of the Primal in Erin, Orion sought to use her blood to cure the Gloom in his followers and eventually the entire City. However, he unwittingly was corrupting them with Erin's Primal fueled blood into monsters. As he was conducting his ritual, Garrett stole the ritual amulet that was needed. The two argued until the Thief-Taker General interrupted, with Orion retreating to his ship the Dawn's Light with Erin in tow. It's aboard this ship that Erin finally stirred from her coma. Finally lucid, Erin was angered about being used by Orion. Erin turned the Primal energy onto her captor, corrupting him too rapidly and killing him, before turning her rage to Garrett and attempting to do the same to her former mentor for abandoning her. Attempting to reason with his apprentice, Garrett reassembled the Primal stone as Erin let loose multiple bursts of Primal light. This energy expenditure exhausted her rapidly, giving Garrett the opportunity to use the stone. However, when he finally closed the gap Erin let loose a final burst of energy, destroying the wall of the ship. Erin fell off the newly created cliff and Garrett grabbed her wrist to prevent her from plummeting, mirroring the night one year ago at Northcrest Manor. Erin begged Garrett for the claw while he reached to start the channeling of the Primal. He succeeded in unlocking the book with the ring on Orion's corpse, but Erin slipped. In a final act before passing out, Garrett threw the claw to Erin as the Primal reached for its host. When Garrett awoke to the sunrise of the following day, the claw was embedded in a nearby wood post, along with some wet and bare footprints on the ground, implying Erin survived. Trivia *Erin is similar to Zaya, the female protagonist from [https://thief.fandom.com/wiki/FM:T2_T2X:_Shadows_of_the_Metal_Age_-_Dark_Engineering_Guild Shadows of the Metal Age].'' Like Zaya, Erin is a skilled young thief who arrives in the City by boat, determined in steal the most valuable objects. *Erin appears to be loosely inspired by the girl at the end of [https://thief.fandom.com/wiki/Thief:_Deadly_Shadows ''Thief: Deadly Shadows]. In the Dark Horse Comic, one image cell appears to even be a directly based on the scene with Garrett grabbing Erin's hand as she attempted to pick pocket him. *In the filenames in The Companion App Erin's images are listed as "ariel". *The Queen of Beggars has remarked that Erin's 'death' was "as remarkable as her life." *In the Dark Horse Comic, Erin's murder of her 'client' at the House of Blossoms clearly shows her using one of her hairpins to commit the act. However, the flashback in-game shows her wielding what appears to be a small dagger instead. *Erin took particular pleasure in arranging the bodies of unconscious guards in embarrassing poses. References *''Thief - Tales from the City. Dark Horse Comics, 2014. *Thief''. Eidos Montréal, 2014. es:Erin ru:Эрин Category:Characters